Manzanita Moonsparrow
Class: Wizard (Universalist - no speciality) Race: Grey elf Size: Medium Gender: female Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Str: 10 +0 (4p.) Level: 2 XP:1584 Dex: 16 +3 (6p.) BAB: +1 HP: 9 (2d4+2) Con: 12 +1 (6p.) Grapple: +1 Dmg Red: Int: 18 +4 (10p.) Speed: 30' Spell Res: Wis: 12 +1 (4p.) Init: +3 Spell Save: +0 Cha: 10 +0 (2p.) ACP: -X Spell Fail: 0% Base Armor Shld Dex Size Nat Misc Total Armor: 10 +0 +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 13 Touch: 13 Flatfooted: 10 Base Mod Misc Total Fort: 0 +1 +1 Ref: 0 +3 +3 Will: 3 +1 +4 Weapon Attack Damage Critical dagger +1 1d4+0 19-20x2 Masterwork longsword +2 1d8+0 19/20x2 Long composite bow +4(1d8) x3, 110ft Languages: Common, Elven, Orc, Draconian, goblin, gnoll Abilities: Summon Familiar, scribe scroll Feats: Spell focus - enchantment Skill Points: 24 Max Ranks: 4/2 Skills Ranks Mod Misc Total Craft (Alchemy) 5 +4 +9 Concentration 5 +1 +6 Decipher Script 4+4 = 8 Spellcraft 5 +4 +11 (+2 synergy w/knowledge arcana) Knowledge, Arcana 5 +4 +9 Profession, lawyer 4 +0 +4 Spot 0 +2 +2 (+4 w/familiar) Listen 0 +2 +2 (+4 w/familiar) Search 1 +6 +7 (cc) Equipment (on person): Cost Weight Masterwork long sword 4 lbs Long composite bow 3 lbs Backpack 2gp 2lb flint & tinder 1 0 Spellbook (x2) 0 6 Spell component pouch 5 3 20 arrows in quiver 3 Explorer's Outfit 8 lbs (incl grey masterwork robes) 1 flask of acid Total Weight: 33 lb (excluding what horse carries Money: 134gp 6sp Light war horse: Busephelous 230lbs light, 460 lbs medium Large Animal; CR1; HD 3d8+9; hp 22; Init +1; Spd 60ft; AC 14 (touch 10, flat-footed 13); Atk +4 melee (1d4+3, 2 hooves), +1 melee (1d3+1, bite); Face/Reach: 5x10/5; SQ Scent; AL N; SV Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +2; Str 16, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 6. Skills and Feats: Listen +7, Spot +7 On horse: bedroll .1 5lb sack .1 .5 2 torches .02 2 bullseye lantern 10 flasks of oil 20 arrows in quiver 3 7 days trail rations 7 waterskins military saddle, bit, bridal, saddlebags, studded leather barding 1 vial of acid 134 gold coins silver dagger spell writing supplies Weight: 269 lbs, medium Lgt Med Hvy Lift Push Max Weight: 33 66 100 XXX XXX Age: 150 Height: 5'7" Weight: 110lb Spells known. All cantrips, 1st level: charm person, sleep, change self, expeditious retreat, shield, animate rope, comprehend languages, color spray, Magic missile. Second spell booK: (from Bandits) All cantrips, Magic Missile, Nystul’s Undetectable Aura, Shield, Shocking Grasp, and Sleep. Third Spell Book (from Hextorites): Level 0: All spells except those of the Conjuration School Level 1: Burning Hands, Color Spray, Magic Missile, Sleep, and True Strike standard spells prepared daze, detect magic, dancing lights, mage hand, sheild, sleep, charm person Appearance: Manzanita is an attractive elf, although the lines on her face would indicate that she doesn’t smile much. She was named after the Manzanita tree because of her golden complextion and blond hair. She wears a dark grey cloak and tunic of light grey. Background: Manzanita feels that she has suffered much. Her early life was peaceful enough, and she embraced the academic rigor of wizardry and law. Her exceptional intelligence allowed her to train in both. But when the wars started, the lands of the grey elves were not spared. She saw many of her people slain, and barely excaped with her own life when her town was assaulted. Now embracing only magic, as a weapon of vengeance and justice, she gladly accepted the strange note and rode off the meet the caravan. familiar "adder" tiny green tree viper Category:Moon elves Category:Wizards